Class Act
by Nanaho-Hime
Summary: Megumi begs Yahiro to accompany her for her first interview in her search for her producer. Upon arriving there's something fishy about producer number one and Yahiro's out to set him straight Megumi/Yahiro manga spoilers for chapter 86


Class Act

By Nanaho-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own SA

Kaito Akamatsu is not a real character just a villain of my own creation.

A/N: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 86 OF THE MANGA. I suppose it could work on its own as well though it might not…Its really best if you have some knowledge of the manga

* * *

_I'm going to start trying out producers._

Yahiro stared at the dry erase board, a slight smirk on his face.

"Is that so?" he teased, leaning back in his seat. Megumi had come to visit him on her day off. He could see she had put a little extra effort into her outfit. Her hair had the occasional braid, in a haphazard order. She wasn't in her school uniform, but a patchwork skirt, and white turtleneck. He sighed. Really, she was much too persistent.

She scribbled furiously on her board.

_Yes, I'm meeting the first producer today_, _it's in alphabetical order, a man named Akamatsu_

Yahiro's eyes narrowed. Akamatsu, he'd heard of Akamatsu's girls. He grimaced. "Why are you wasting my time with this information?"

She visibly winced, and his smirk widened. Megumi returned to her dry erase board.

_You said you loved my singing_

The smirk was gone, and he was left looking away in embarrassment. There was no way out of that one. Megumi was pleased.

_I w_as _wondering if you would come with me, in case I mess up?_

She had a pleading look in her eye, and she held the board just a little tighter. He studied her for a bit, that cold, calculating look lighting up his face. Megumi's heart beat faster, oh why did he do this to her? She knew he didn't reciprocate her feelings, but he always went and toyed with her emotions. She felt her cheeks flush. Finally after what seemed ages he smiled.

"Of course not,"

Her face fell, and she couldn't help but think brat.

She wasn't going to give up though, she needed his help. Hurriedly, she erased her previous message and jotted down her next note.

_Please I'm begging you if I'm really important to you you'll come with me._

Yahiro's amused expression only served to anger her. Why did she like this guy?

"I guess," He rose from his seat and went to stare out the window, "It can't be helped; you're so hopeless I have to come with you," he turned to her, "but next time you'll have to win a game."

She nearly fell over. What was she going to do? There were at least dozens of producers she still had to sit with. He would never agree to see all of them. Yahiro took notice of her panicked expression, and felt his smirk widen. He loved it when she came to visit.

"Will that be a problem?"

She looked up at him helplessly, and then shook her head no.

He took a step toward her, "Well, when are we to meet this Akamatsu character of yours?"

Megumi smiled sheepishly as she held up her board.

_15 minutes…_

"What?" he looked down at her startled, "You waited till the very last minute to ask me?" he peered down at her through one eye, a falsely pained expression on his face, "How unprofessional!"

Megumi scowled, as he practically glided toward her, "Shall we be going then?"

Megumi stiffened at his proximity, and hurriedly followed him out the door.

OOO

They had arrived at Akamatsu Productions, and Yahiro instructed his chauffer to wait for them.

"This shouldn't take too long." Yahiro muttered under his breath. Megumi looked up at him in surprise, but he was too busy glaring up at the flashing sign above the intimidating building.

"Yahiro," she mumbled out loud.

He glanced down at her sharply, "Don't talk, and let me speak to him before you sing."

Megumi was worried now, he was completely serious. But she trusted Yahiro; it was probably all for a good reason.

They made their way into the building, going in through the revolving door and made their way to the receptionist. Once she heard the name Yamamoto Megumi, her eyes lit up and she immediately called down the CEO, Akamatsu Kaito.

Akamatsu Kaito was a short, bald man, with sunglasses on and an oily smile that Megumi did not trust. He was flanked by two cute girls.

He took both of Megumi's hands in his own pudgy ones, "Yamamoto-san it's an absolute pleasure to see you."

Yahiro took a step closer to her, and put a hand protectively on her shoulder. She could feel her face heating up. Kaito looked at the hand, his nose scrunched up.

"I'm Saiga Yahiro," Yahiro smiled, "Megumi-chan's friend."

"Saiga?!" he exclaimed startled. Kaito's jaw dropped and he immediately released Megumi's hands. He tried to regain his footing but he was obviously shaken, "Won't you please come up to my office?"

Yahiro nodded pleasantly enough and Megumi looked up at him suspiciously. He obviously knew something that she didn't. As they stepped into the elevator Yahiro didn't take his eyes off Kaito who had left his cute girls on the ground floor. When they arrived at the top floor, Kaito led them nervously to his office. It was a spacious room; a large mahogany desk lay at the end and posters of Akamatsu girls hung up on the walls. Megumi couldn't say she was comfortable with what some of the girls were wearing or their title songs.

"Please have a seat," Kaito offered nervously. He shuffled a few papers on his desk, and placed one in front of Megumi. As she bent over to read the paper, Yahiro quickly snatched it up and took a glance.

"Well Yamamoto-san," Kaito started, tugging nervously at his collar, and glancing at Yahiro occasionally. "We are prepared to take you on immediately considering you are Yamamoto Rin's daughter, if you could just take..."

Yahiro slammed down the contract packet, and glared at Akamatsu with a look so vindictive that Megumi was frightened. He slowly and carefully ripped out a few pages from the contract and thrust it in front of Kaito's face.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Yahiro whispered dangerously, a look of fury in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean Saiga-san?" Kaito squeaked.

"No way in hell, will you ever get Megumi to be one of your girls, no way will she ever sing this stuff, and no way will she ever dress like that," His voice was still silent, but all the more terrifying for its quiet vehemence.

"I know for a fact, Yamamoto Rin-san would never have allowed you anywhere near her daughter," Yahiro continued, the fervor still in his eyes, "I don't know how Megumi got your card but you will never contact her again, and you will never pursue her again, or else I will personally take your precious company and grind it into dust."

Megumi eyed Yahiro fearfully, but kept her fists clenched in her lap. What was he doing? She knew she trusted him, but why was he so angry? What was he reading in that contract? Was there something she should know about Akamatsu Productions?

Kaito trembled slightly, then rose and opened the door for them, "Understood Master Saiga, "and with Megumi's file in hand he tore it up in front of her eyes.

Nothing was worth messing with Saiga Financial Group. It would be like dying a slow, painful death. All of his sleazy work would go down in flames if Saiga was against him.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Yahiro finished cheerfully as though nothing was amiss. Megumi rose quickly out of her seat.

Why would he do this?

She blushed fantastically when he put his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Honestly," he scoffed at Kaito, arrogance dripping from his voice, "Yamamoto Megumi has way too much talent and class to be involved with a scumbag like you."

He spun her around and led her out the door. Megumi felt as though she'd dissolve into an incoherent mess at the whole situation. He didn't let go of her until he'd marched into the elevator, out the revolving door and onto the streets.

Yahiro let go of her and looked away.

She was crying silently.

"You're angry," he stated flatly, "You're angry that I messed up your interview."

She shook her head no.

"You don't have to deny it," Yahiro insisted, "I did mess up your interview."

She shook her head again.

"No," she whispered, "I trust you; I know you had a good reason."

She wiped her tears on her sleeve, "I'm so happy that you care enough to worry about me."

Yahiro was astonished; he turned away respectfully as she wiped away her tears. What a silly girl.

"What did it say?" Megumi asked, bright eyed, "What did it say that made you so angry?"

For some reason Yahiro blushed, "Nothing, it said nothing, it's best you don't read it."

"I want to know what it said." Megumi insisted persistently.

Yahiro sighed, "Use your board; you'll wreck your voice."

Megumi scribbled on her dry erase board.

_What did it say?_

Yahiro groaned and then reluctantly pulled a few crumpled up pages he had torn out of the contract out of his coat pocket, where he had shoved it after his tirade, and wordlessly handed it over. Megumi snatched it up and eagerly attempted to decipher the tiny print in the wrinkled message. It took a few minutes for the message to sink in, and her jaw dropped. She was absolutely horrified.

Yahiro outright laughed, "You weren't even going to read it were you? You really are hopeless. Haven't you ever heard of Akamatsu? He's notorious for his so called 'singers'. Most have got cute faces. Not a single one of them has talent. He must have snuck into your recital and given you the card when your mother was busy."

He turned to head toward the limo, "You really are hopeless."

Yahiro stopped when he realized Megumi wasn't following him. He peered over his shoulder, and she stood there, trembling slightly crying once again. He turned back and bent over her, his expression soft.

"I told you it was best you didn't read it." He whispered. Megumi cried harder, hiding behind her board.

"Don't worry," he put his hand on her head, "We'll find you a good producer, don't be scared."

She looked up at him, and smiled.

As she followed him to his limo, trying to ignore his comments, she couldn't help but think there would be no game next time or the time after that.

She was just too hopeless to be left alone, and maybe he just cared a little bit more than he let on.

* * *

A/N: I love Megumi/Yahiro so much, and I wanted to contribute to the fandom-even if it's with a little one-shot.


End file.
